Incompetence
by Runeheart14561
Summary: After an almost fatal run in with a couple of deathclaws while traveling through Primm Pass and being saved yet again by an ex NCR sniper the Courier was left questioning her abilities and why she was wandering the Mojave wastes in the first place. Can Boone make her realize that she is needed more than she believes?


Incompetence

**Authors Note:** This is my first one shot so I am sorry about the terrible summary, any grammar mistakes or inaccurate portrayal of the characters. Constructive criticism is welcome. Lastly thank you for taking the time to read this story of mine. I do not own Fallout or its characters they all belong to Bethesda.

The courier gazed outside the window of an old shack as the sun set over the Mojave. The dim light cast shadows on the walls making Amelia jump. Sighing she sat in an old wooden chair pondering the day's events.

"I am absolutely useless," She whispered staring at her sleeping companion, his red beret still resting on his head, rifle within arm's reach, and a scowl gracing his features. Once again she had been saved by the ex NCR sniper.

They were traveling to Novac through Primm Pass because Amelia was told that it was the quickest way to get to their destination. Everything was going fine; or as well as things could go in the Mojave Wastes until they reached the end of the trail where they were met with two pairs of lifeless glowing yellow eyes. Quickly they readied their weapons and began firing at the monsters as rapidly as they could. Amelia kept the things as far away from her sniper as she could, shooting their legs to slow them down as Boone aimed for their heads. Finally the first one had fallen but they still had one more to contend with. Long claws, sharp deadly teeth, unmatchable speed, and the insatiable need to kill anything and everything that got in their way that was a deathclaw… and it just so happened that Amelia and Boone were unfortunate enough to cross paths with the beasts. The thing lashed out knocking Amelia's pistol out of her hands. She hit the ground with a thud! The creature drew closer only a few feet away from the terrified courier its milky colored eyes staring down at her.

"_It's blind!? I'm going to die at the hands of a blind deathclaw!?"_ she cursed herself internally closing her eyes awaiting the impact of the claws tearing her flesh. Suddenly a shot rang out and it fell to the ground twitching once before it went motionless. Amelia breathed a sigh of relief as Boone walked over offering the woman a hand. Reaching up she saw how damaged her hand really was. Long lacerations extended from her palm to her wrist, blood covered her fingers, and a burning sensation radiated up her arm.

Amelia looked down at her bandaged hand. _"What kind of Courier am I? Couldn't even fend off a blind deathclaw!"_ she thought burying her face in her hands.

"Amelia? What are you still doing up?" a husky voice asked bringing the Courier out of her thoughts of self loathing.

"Hmm? Keeping watch what else?"

"We'll be fine. Go to sleep." He said as more of an order than a request.

"Fine," She replied hollowly turning around almost running into Boone.

"What's wrong Amelia?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Bull!"

"I'm fine Boone," She said more harshly then she was meaning to. She walked over to a rickety cot, but before she could lie down a rough calloused hand caught her arm.

"Amelia," He said warningly, "What's wrong? Is your hand bothering you I have a stimpak if you need it."

"My hand is fine," She said softly appreciating his concern, but in truth her hand burned like it had been set on fire.

"Then what's wrong?" he questioned dropping her arm.

Amelia groaned pushing loose strands of chocolate colored hair back out of her face with her free hand, "I guess I'm just feeling a bit… it's nothing you need to worry about."

He growled releasing her arm and stepped in front of the woman blocking the cot.

She gave in. "I – I am sick and tired of being rescued all the time!"

"What?"

"You you're always saving my ass and what do I do in return? I continue to get into trouble and put us in danger."

"Is that what this is all about? You think that you're inadequate?" he asked stepping out of the way.

She nodded ashamedly sitting on the make shift bed.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? Sure your aim could use some work but you're a courier not a soldier, and think about it how many people have you helped? The people of Goodsprings and Primm, that ghoul Raul, hell you've even pulled _me_ out of some pretty rough situations."

"But just last week I walked into a radscorpion nest, and then I almost got us killed when walking past that mercenary camp, and it was ghouls before that. And who was there to rescue the clueless damsel in distress? The fearless Craig Boone of course!" She said bitterly.

"And why do you suppose that is hmm?"

She thought on this for awhile. _"Why does he stay?"_ She thought twirling her auburn hair through her fingers. When she didn't respond he answered for her.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might possibly enjoy traveling with you?"

"Huh? You enjoy being placed in life threatening situations on a regular basis?"

"I was an NCR sniper remember? Taking a breath was life threatening," He joked.

"But…"

"You are far from incompetent do you hear me? Don't ever think that you're useless it's that kind of thinking that gets people killed. Now give me your hand."

Nodding she did as she was told. He gently held her hand in his. She winced, tears welling up her honey colored eyes as he unwrapped the bloodied bandages and examined the wound. There were no signs of infection surprisingly but he didn't want to take any chances. Silently he stood and walked over to his pack hunting for fresh bandages, clean water and a bottle of whiskey. Walking back over he took her hand once again and gently poured whiskey over the deep cuts. Gritting her teeth Amelia gripped the edge of the cot. After a few moments he poured the water over her hand relieving the stinging of the alcohol and causing Amelia to loosen her white knuckled grip on the cot.

"Are you done torturing me yet?" She asked trying to keep her voice even.

"Almost," the sniper explained revealing a stimpak.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" She asked warily shrinking away.

"Do you trust me?"

She was taken aback by this question he was one of the few people who she trusted in this messed up world.

"Of course I trust you," She said slowly.

"On the count of three. One – two – three." He counted then injected the medicine directly into the wound. Amelia yelped biting her lip so it drew blood, tears spilled over, and her hand flew up to the snipers arm her nails digging into his skin. Then the relief set in it, and it no longer felt as if her hand were submerged in acid. She closed her eyes as his hand gently rested on her cheek wiping away the tears that managed to spill over. Finally he wrapped her hand in fresh bandages and she released her death grip on his arm letting her hand fall to her side.

"Uh you can let go of my hand now."

"What if I don't want to?"

_"What's gotten into him? What happened to Boone the no nonsense sniper with Permanent glare and a stick up his ass? Now he's being friendly and is worried about my physical and mental well being?"_ She wondered staring at her hand intertwined with his.

"Don't tell me that you still think you're 'incompetent,'" He whispered tucking a strand of Amelia's hair behind her ear.

"N – No of course not but…" She sighed "Never mind," She finished smiling warmly; better just savor the moment. He flashed a rare smile of his own placing a gentle kiss on her hand. Amelia blushed a deep red and was thankful for the dim lighting as she lied down.

"Good night Amelia," He said huskily covering the women with the thin but warm blanket placing another tender kiss on her forehead. Her blush deepened to a bright crimson color.

"G-Good night Boone," She responded shakily after a long silence. Boone simply chuckled clearly pleased with the state he left the Courier in. He lied down in his own cot and turned towards the wall his quiet breathing calming the woman's frayed nerves. Amelia lay in the uncomfortable bed staring at the dark ceiling wondering what had caused her companions sudden change in demeanor and if it would last. She kind of hoped it would.


End file.
